


Affective Bond

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [82]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, poems - Fandom, thedarkemopoems, thedarkemotionalpoemsbyscareygirl15/scareystrangeneko18
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem





	Affective Bond

Affective Bond   
Such Strength   
The bond   
Has become   
Grew wider   
All over   
Drag around   
Through the journey   
Ups and downs   
Long continuous road   
Walking through   
Cautiously   
Looking   
On my guard   
However   
This bond   
Holds   
Very close   
To me   
Echo voice   
Speaks   
Greets it   
Then talks back   
The atmosphere   
Feels at ease   
Very calm   
Safe   
No harm   
Will come   
Across here   
Any longer   
My feet   
Move   
Place me   
Here   
My instinct   
Kicks in   
Curious   
How this goes   
Mysterious   
Wonders   
Is how   
It goes   
Begin   
A bright bond   
Wonderful   
Friendship   
Through this   
Affective bond


End file.
